omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
"Final Boss"
Character Synopsis "Final Boss" 'is the source of most of the conflicts in Gacha World and Gacha Resort. A malevolent entity, the Corruption exists across the universes using minions and unwitting pawns to further its destructive aims. It later appears in Gacha Resort where it's methods reflect it's weakened state - primarily throwing generic enemies to overwhelm others and making use of several agents. Fire Sadi, Wind Kakui, Water Pina, Light Roger, and their unnamed (as of Chapter 20) dark leader. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Gachaverse (Gacha World) Name: "Final Boss", The Corruption Gender: Neither (Exists as conflict and malice itself, not having a definitive gender.) Age: '''Primordial (Was present ever since the first being was created, having influenced them to feel corruption.) '''Classification: Manifestation of "Corruption", Malevolent Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds. "Final Boss" is the literal embodiment of this fundamental force and thus, has access to it's full power), Conceptual Manipulation & Void Manipulation (Embodies the concept of "Corruption", which he can also wield on an abstract level.), Abstract Existence ("Final Boss" is described as being "Corruption" itself and existing within the hearts of all beings.), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth and Wind.), Law Manipulation (Altered the natural laws of a game reality. Also created each game world with their own laws.), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future.), Causality Manipulation (Through manipulation of “Numbers”, Gacha Summoner can manipulate the cause and effect across all worlds.), Creation & Destruction (Has the ability to create anything from nothing, not limited to beings and entire realities. Has a comparable power to create and destroy universes as The Creators.), Existence Erasure (Planned to erase everything from existence.), Reality Warping (Able to change the foundamental laws of reality and can corrupt all worlds in he process.), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 9. Their actual selves exists within their personal universe and killing her physical body has no effect on her true self. Gods to have transcended life itself and became Immortal.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, has superior regeneration to that of Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni.), Power Nullifcation (Nullified the Gacha Summoner's ability to summon other beings and use the Blade of Corruption.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities.), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a pheonema that represents "Corruption" and conflict.), Empathic Manipulation, Possession (Can alter the emotions of beings it possesses, causing their emotions to be amplified to extreme levels.), Morality Manipulation (Corrupted beings who are normally docile and friendly, turning them into malicious beings.), Illusion Casting (Capable of creating illusions.), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Described as the very embodiment of "Corruption", the same force of nature that was causing all realities to be distorted fundamentally. The Blades of Corruption are comparable to The Gacha Sword, which amplified Ellie to have the power to destroy all of existence, all universes. Their powers are able to effect beings as powerful as Creator Luni , Succubus Lilith , Kitsune Mitsuki and Yume, who were unable to resist their ruinous powers. Fought Gacha Summoner and Ellie.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. Should be on par with other Creators, who view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow.). '''Omnipresent '''in true form (Exists across all universes, being the very conflict and corruption that effects all beings across The Gacha Multiverse.) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Harmed both Gacha Summoner and Ellie. Distorted the foundation of all realities, across an infinite multiverse. Comparable to The Gacha Sword, which granted Ellie enough power to destroy all of existence, all worlds.) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Very High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Those with strong enough wills are able to resist it's "Corruption" (although it did work on 2-A entities such as Creator Luni.) Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Blades of Corruption': twin swords that can act as a gateway between the current location and the Corruption’s minions. The Blades serve a second purpose, allowing the Corruption to influence its target. The target, once corrupted, will often have some aspect of their personality magnified to dangerous and destructive levels. Hallucinations and subtle persuasion reinforce the destructive behavior leaving the victim often unaware that they are corrupted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Corruption:' A metaphysical ideal that is the source of most of the conflicts across the entire Gachaverse. Those who have a deep routed connection to "Corruption" can tap into it's power to achieve power that is beyond anything they normally could do, with some users even getting god-like powers that opposes The Creators themselves. *'Creation & Destruction: '''Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as "Final Boss" are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Conceptual Manipulation: '''Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, "Final Boss" embodies "Corruption" and can distort ideals Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Monsters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tyrants Category:Abstract Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Void Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:The Corruption Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Regenerators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Morality Users Category:Illusionist Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Possession Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Tier 2